Family Meeting
}}Sigdi meets her grandson and expertly threatens Hilgya. Cast * The Order of the Stick: ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Kudzu ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ Transcript Durkon: Na, Ma, this's Roy. Elan's back thar, wit Haley, an' tha elf's— Sigdi: —Vaarsuvius, an' this must be Belkar, aye? Nice ta finally put faces ta names. Sigdi: I were so worried when Fyruk said ye were back but in some kinda trouble. Durkon: Aye, it were awful, but it all worked out, thanks ta ye. Sigdi: Me? What'd I do? Durkon: More'n I can say, really. I'll explain later. Roy: You know, I'm just enjoying the novelty of meeting a parent who's not trying to kill one of us. Haley: Hey, it was my uncle that threatened to shank Elan! Sigdi: Hold on, who's tha back 'ere? Sigdi: Who's this handsome baby boy? Hullo! Durkon: Och, well, this's...uh...this's Hilgya, an' tha boy's... Durkon: Tha boy's me son. Sigdi: Aye, no foolin' e's yer son. I still got both eyes. Hilgya: His name is Kudzu. Durkon: Kudzu?? 'E's named after a plant?!? Sigdi: 'E's named after a survivor, aye? Sigdi: Is tha wha ye be, a brave li'l survivor tha cannae be weeded out? I bet ye be. Sigdi: Whar're me manners? Sergeant Sigdi Thundershield, retired. Ye can call me Sigdi or Sarge or ev'n Ma, if'n ye want. Sigdi: Sorry I'm a bit off guard. Durkon nev'r used any o' those 25 words per spell ta tell me 'e got married. Hilgya: Oh, we are not married. Sigdi: Och! Sorry, I shouldna've assumed. Then tha 'e had a girlfriend at all. Hilgya: Actually, we only met one afternoon, in a dungeon. Sigdi: Oh. Sigdi: I guess tha clears up why me son dinnae know 'is own child's name until right now. Durkon: Lord Thor, I know ye need me ta do stuff, but can ye maybe strike me dead fer a bit now and send me back later? Sigdi: Well, I guess I dinnae need tha details. Yer both adults, though I hope there weren't any bad behavior on me boy's part. Sigdi: I dinnae raise 'im tha way. Hilgya: It's...fine. It doesn't matter now. It's all water over the tunnel. Durkon: It's na fine! I tried ta make things proper by marryin' ye, and ye killed me wit a Flame Strike! Sigdi: Seems like a firm na, then. Durkon: Ma!! Sigdi: Wha? I'm na sayin' it's right, but I punched yer Uncle Hoskin square in the jaw tha first time 'e proposed ta me. Sigdi: Knocked a tooth out, I did. Durkon: Tha's na tha same. Sigdi: Aye, but 'e's still missin' tha tooth. Sigdi: Can I hold 'im? Hilgya: Uh, are you sure you're not going to...um... Sigdi: Lass, I had one arm when Durkon were born, an' I raised 'im safe an' sound. Ye can trust me with me own grandson. Hilgya: Alright. For a little bit. Hilgya: But to be clear, nothing about Durkon leads me to believe that he wasn't dropped on his head as a baby. Sigdi: Och, surely ye've noticed we Thundershields haf thick nigh-impenetrable skulls! Sigid: Do ye haf a hard head? Are ye a stubborn li'l pebble like my wee boy were? Hilgya: Ha ha ha! Durkon: ... Sigdi: Such a sweet baby. I bet yer ma just loves ye ta bits, aye? Sigdi: I bet yer ma feels better knowin' thar's someone in yer pa's life who knows how ta take real good care o' ye— Sigdi: —just in case she ev'r puts a scratch on 'im again an' yer Granma Sigdi needs ta end her. Sigdi: Is 'e on solids yet? Hilgya: What? Hilgya: Uh—yeah. A little. I mean in addition to— Sigdi: Yer pa loved mashed carrots when 'e were yer age. Let's go see if'n we cannae find some in tha kitchen, aye? Roy: Wow, I haven't seen a feint like that since Fencing class. Haley: Don't take this the wrong way, but I want to grow up to be your mom. D&D Context * The 25 word per spell limit Sigdi mentions in the 8th panel is in reference to the Sending spell Durkon uses to communicate with his mother, which was discussed in the previous strip. Trivia * In Page 1, Panel 3, Haley refers to when her Uncle Geoff nearly shanked Elan in "Also, "Chib" Would've Been Acceptable". * Sigdi's comment in Page 2, Panel 4 goes back to "A Sergeant and a Sapper", where it was mentioned that Hoskin had continuously asked her to marry him. Apparently, getting punched in the jaw the first time didn't deter him. * The kudzu is a type of vine native to East Asia, which is considered to be weed in parts of the world where it is invasive. External Links * 1153}} View the comic * 579371}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Various Hand Spells